Kiss me
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Les moments qu'ils peuvent avoir sont rares, et deviennent alors privilégier. Si Steve romantique écoute Kiss Me d'Ed Sheeran, qu'est-ce que Tony peut bien écouter ? Mon premier Stony.


**Titre** \- Kiss me.

 **Pairing** \- STONY !

 **Personnages** \- Steve Rogers / Tony Stark

* * *

Tony était assis dans un fauteuil dans la salle habituellement commune des Avengers, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, un moment de détente qu'il s'accordait lorsque tous les autres étaient absents. Les yeux clos il ne vit pas entrer son petit ami qui prit place dans un fauteuil en vis-à-vis du sien.

Ce dernier se mit à dessiner dans son carnet, gardant le plus souvent les yeux sur la feuille connaissant les traits de son petit ami par cœur tellement il les avait dessinés lors de ses nuits blanches ou seulement alors que l'Iron Man ne prêtait pas attention à sa présence.

Tony écoutait sa musique avec attention, un classique de Metallica Until It Sleeps, cette chanson lui rappelait, souvent son couple. Toute ses choses en lui qui lui pourrissait la vie, son passé même son présent, ce qu'il avait fait, l'horreur à laquelle il avait pu contribuer en fabriquant des armes. Il était cet être qu'une partie des gens lui collait, un ignorant prétentieux uniquement intéresser par l'argent, suffisant à lui-même et pourris jusqu'à l'os. Il avait si souvent noyer ces pensées si triste et douloureuse dans l'alcool finissant ses soirées ivre morts dans son laboratoire, sa chambre ou bien son grand salon qui était maintenant la salle commune des Avengers. Il se remémora le chemin qu'il avait parcourus pour changer, ceux qui avait fini en fiasco et ceux qui avait réussis. Le petit bout de chemin avec Pepper ses nombreux efforts qui n'avait pu pallier les restes du passer ses nombreux adultères, tous ses moments où il l'avait délaissée pour une soirées, une femme, un homme, les deux ou plusieurs. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été droit avec la jeune femme, mais il s'en était rendu compte trop tard, la porte s'était refermée, le laissant dans son éternelle solitude.

Dans le noir de ses mauvaises heures à broyé les regrets et les remords, il y avait eu une lumière, une étincelle, un sourire qui savait faire revenir le sien, une main qui avait su retenir les verres qui montaient à sa bouche. Cette voix qui avait su accompagnée la sienne pour évacuer tous ses tourments et ses malheurs, des bras qui avait su accueillir son corps lorsque les nuits se fait longues, sombre et sans sommeil. Des yeux qui l'avait regardé sans jugement, juste de l'aide et de la compassion. Et puis ce zeste d'amour qu'il avait sentis dans les gestes de cet homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie. Ses caresses déguiser en coup de main, ses « je t'aime » déguiser en « fait attention à toi » ou « ne bois pas ». Il devait une fière chandelle à celui qu'il n'avait cesser de chambrer sur ses années passer dans un bloc de glace. Il devait sa vie, et le renouveau à Captain America. Son Captain qui avait su le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les tourments s'endorment et que le monstre de regrets en lui tarisse et disparaisse avec les nombreux souvenirs qu'il évitait désormais. Il s'était accroché à lui. Il n'était plus l'unique sauveur de la nation mais aussi celui qui avait contribuer à sauver le grand Tony Stark des griffes de la dépression. Il avait évolué, il n'était plus l'ivrogne au dix-milles conquête.

Il était un homme bien, que même Clint Barton pouvait apprécier et dieu savait que l'archer n'appréciait pas grand monde.

L'iron Man souri en pensant à ce détail, il aimait bien Hawkeye. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la pièce, puis il se mit à sourire une deuxième fois en voyant Steve assit sur un fauteuil, concentré, son crayon dans la main, la gomme et le taille crayon posé sur l'accoudoir. Il détailla son corps, ses bras, ses muscles si puissants qui était à l'instant si détendu. Il regarda son visage si concentré, ses yeux rivés sur la feuilles, le petit rictus qu'il avait lorsqu'un trait ne lui convenait pas, sa manière si calme de le reprendre et de l'intégrer à son œuvre. Il posa sa tête sur sa main, son coude reposant sur l'accoudoir, regardant toujours l'homme en face de lui, cette fois sous un air de musique, tapant le rythme de son autre main, il était ailleurs.

Steve releva les yeux pour s'imprégner de nouveau des traits de son petits ami mais il croisa son regard et se mit à rougir, il baissa les yeux prit un flagrant délit, Tony se mit à rire doucement, une expression douce et amoureuse sur le visage, ses yeux intimant à son amant de venir auprès de lui. Le soldat ne tarda pas, il déposa son carnet et ses outils de dessin sur la petite table puis il se rapprocha de Tony toujours dans un grand silence. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortis son Ipod, il mit les deux écouteurs, une chanson récente qui lui plaisait. Kiss Me d'Ed Sheeran. Il se doutait que ce qu'écoutait Tony était totalement différent mais il s'en fichait.

Il prit place sur Tony, assit sur ses genoux, ses jambes sur l'accoudoir, son dos reposant sur un bras de son amant, Tony sourit et posa son front contre celui du soldat, ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il sentit la douceur de la main de son petit ami caresser avec tendresse sa joue, l'iron man entourait le soldat de ses bras, un moment d'amour et de complicité que personnes n'aurait pu interrompre tellement les deux hommes était ailleurs ensemble. Steve le regardait dans les yeux mettant tout l'amour qu'il avait dans ce regard si intense et complice. Tony ne souriait pas mais il était heureux, heureux de voir l'avenir dans les yeux de son amant. Un avenir peut être pas calme tout le temps, il savait que lui et le soldat aurait de vives tensions ou de très brèves mais qui seraient quand même là. Doucement l'Iron Man approcha ses lèvres de celle du soldat, les déposant avec tendresse sur les siennes, les yeux clos les deux hommes profitaient enfin d'un baiser amoureux, dans le silence de la pièce, accompagner de leur musique dans leur oreille, la curiosité du soldat ne cessait d'être éveillée, ce qu'écoutait Tony l'intéressait, savoir les paroles, l'histoire de la chanson, ne serait-ce que le titre ou le tempo. Une chanson « douce » ou bien un de ses classiques de rock favoris. C'était le mystère tant il savait que Tony pouvait l'impressionner. Pour l'instant il profitait de ces instants si rares de solitude avec son amant, ils étaient seul à deux sous la lumière tamiser d'une pièce trop grande pour n'y rester qu'a deux. Et pourtant il n'y avait qu'eux. Deux hommes enlacés, s'embrasser comme si la terre allait s'embraser sous leurs pieds, bien qu'avec leur quotidien ça ne les étonneraient pas.

L'iron man quitta doucement les lèvres de son amant et posa son front contre le sien gardant les yeux fermés bercé par les mains douces de Steve qui caressait à tour de rôle sa joue puis son cou, il caressait quant à lui le dos de son soldat sous son t-shirt bleu, ce bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il était là où il voulait être, dans une pièce, n'importe laquelle, assit avec lui dans ses bras, ses yeux dans les siens, ses bras autour de son corps, ses mains sur son corps ou son visage. C'était donc ça ? Ce que tout le monde appelait la tendresse. Il en était capable visiblement même si beaucoup chantait le contraire. La différence avec tout le reste derrière lui était qu'il aimait Steve, oui il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Et avec tous ces sentiments, avec cette amour il en oubliait la terreur dans le monde, la douleur dans les yeux des gens, il en oubliait même la vie autour d'eux. Il était amoureux.

La musique se finit dans les oreilles de Steve, le temps pour que l'autre arrive le laissa entendre ce que disait Tony, ou plutôt ce que fredonnait Tony les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- "And with this feeling I forget, I'm in love now… Kiss me like you wanna be loved…"

Il sourit heureux et il finit par l'embrasser de nouveau comme s'il voulait être aimé.


End file.
